The immediate goal of this application is to involve veterinary students in short-term research training opportunities supported by the Ruth L. Kirschstein NRSA Short-Term Institutional Research Training Grants (T35) program with a long-term goal or benefit being that more of our DVM graduates will pursue careers in biomedical research. Our aim is to provide these opportunities to at least 15% of our freshman class (12 students) each year with financial support from this training grant and our College. We will increase the percent participation another 5% with funding from other non-federal sources. Our immediate goal will be accomplished by the following specific aims of our program: a) All trainees will be involved in high quality biomedical research, b) All trainees will be trained in the scientific method and associated concepts such as research ethics, and be capable of applying this knowledge; c) All trainees will be aware of the variety of career opportunities in veterinary medicine, especially related to research; and d) A portion of the trainees will pursue graduate degrees concurrently while matriculating through the DVM curriculum or upon completion of the DVM degree. Trainees will have the opportunity to conduct research in environmental health sciences, infectious diseases or food safety. Our program will include the disciplines of bacteriology, biochemistry, epidemiology, immunology, neuroscience, parasitology, physiology, toxicology and virology. In addition to conducting research, we will emphasize the following components: humane use of animals in research, other research compliance issues (IRB, biohazards, and hazardous waste), poster and platform presentations, scientific writing, and graduate training programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] This NRSA Short-Term Institutional Research Training Grant will admit 12 trainees per year for a 12 week mentored training period in an established research laboratory. Veterinary students having completed satisfactorily at least one year toward the DVM will be eligible for admission to the research training program. Applicants will be selected, based on their personal application, by our project administrative team. Our college plans to provide $12,500 per year in support of student research training efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable] As the pool of U.S. students interested in research careers diminishes due to social and financial reasons, academic research institutions must double their efforts to accurately portray a research career as a laudable, exciting and fulfilling career. This application is relevant to the NIH short-term training grant strategy and to the public health of the USA by virtue of the fact that we will introduce, engage, and recruit highly trained veterinary students into careers in biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]